Final Fantasy VII
by xSephirothx
Summary: This isa mixbetween FF 7 and FF 8. There is drama, humor, romance, and adventure. This contains yaoi, hentai, and even yuri. Please comment and review!


**7-2-09**

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Chapter One ****Monday**

**Seventh Heaven**

'I never really thought living in this world would be so hard. All the people... all the hate. I believe all the hate is what makes the world move and change. So where does the love come in? What exactly is the meaning of love? I'll never understand,' Cloud thought as he laid in bed.

"Cloud," Tifa entered the room with a tray of food. "Still in bed?"

"I'm not feeling well," He said.

"I brought you some food, eat."

"I'm not feeling well," He repeated.

"Okay well I'll just leave this here," She set the tray down and left the room.

Cloud pulled the blankets over his shoulder and fell asleep.

"Tifa where's Cloud?" Yuffie asked.

"He said he wasn't feeling well."

"Oh! He said he'd go to the park with me!" Yuffie yelled and whined.

"Shh! You'll wake him! He hasn't been getting enough sleep so keep it down," Tifa ordered.

Yuffie plumped down on the couch and pouted. "It's so boring around here," She complained.

"Then do something. You can start by getting a job."

"Oh! I don't want to work!"

"Well if you're going to be here you have to help out some how."

"Oh! I know! I'll bring food!"

The door squeaked and Cloud stepped into the room!

Cloud said nothing and stepped into the kitchen. He grabbed a cup and filled it with water.

"Cloud I'm concerned," Tifa said, standing in the door way.

"Aren't you always?" He drank.

"Cloud talk to me."

He set the cup down and stood in front of her. When she didn't move he brushed past her and went to the front door.

"Cloud!" She yelled, still standing in the kitchen door way but facing him now.

He grabbed the door knob and didn't turn to her. He opened the door and walked off.

"Tifa?" Denzel said, entering the room, "Where's Cloud going?" He looked up at her.

"I guess he just wants to be alone," She told him.

**Streets of Shinra**

Cloud walked down the streets of Shinra. He walked past a store and over heard some yelling.

"Just sell me the goddamn part!"

"Sir, I'm not lowering the price! 500 yen is what it's worth!"

"500 yen my ass! This shit is rusty!" The man yelled again.

Cloud entered the store. "Stop giving this man a hard time," He drew his sword.

"Hey, Cloud!" Cid yelled.

"Hey," He said quietly as he put his sword away.

"Hah! Cloud!" Barret slapped Cloud's back.

"Hello, Barret," Cloud started out the door.

"Where the hell ya goin?" Cid asked.

"On a mission," He left the store.

Barret and Cid looked at each other then back at the store keeper.

"500 yen. You're out of your damn cojeeves!" Cid told him.

"Cojeeves?"

Cid and Barret left the store.

**Seventh Heaven**

"Here is your drink sir," Tifa set a beer down on a table.

"Thanks but I ordered a cherry Tequila," A man covered with a blanket said.

"Oh sorry," Tifa said, picking up the drink and placing it on another table.

"Why do we have to come here?" A girl asked. She was also covered and was sitting across from the mysterious man. "I don't like it when you drink," She complained.

"Here you are," Tifa set the drink down and looked at him. She walked back to the counter and tried to mind her own business.

"Can you think of any other way to make money?" The man got up, grabbed his drink and went to a back table with five other men.

"You playin'?" A bearded man asked.

"Yeah," The mysterious man sat down.

Some people gathered around to watch, including the mysterious girl.

"I bet 10 on the kid!" A man yelled.

"Are you crazy? Klod will win! I bet 50 on Klod!" Another man said.

The mysterious man started taking shots along with the bearded man called Klod.

"Tifa I'm leaving!" Yuffie ran down the steps and into the bar.

"You're what?"

"I'm meeting up with Cid and Barret."

"Hmm," Tifa thought.

"See ya!" Yuffie ran off.

There were about 21 shots between each men then Klod fell over. Some people cheered, some booed. The mysterious girl scooped all the money into hey bag.

"Hey you cheated!" A man yelled.

"Ch-cheated?" The mysterious drunk man stuttered.

"That's right!" A man yelled.

"Hey little Missy. We're taking our money back," A large man said.

"N-no you can't do that," The girl took a step back.

"Maybe you can pay us back," The first man grabbed her arm.

The girl threw the bag of money in the air, punched the man, jumped onto the table and caught the money.

"You all stay away!" She warned.

"You wanna play?" The large man picked up a table.

"Now wait just a minute!" Tifa jumped over the counter.

The large man split the table in half over his knee and threw one half at Tifa and the other at the girl.

The mysterious girl pushed her man out of the way and jumped over the table. While in the air she kicked the large man in the face.

Tifa stood her ground and back handed the table, which shattered into pieces.

The large man fell backwards, almost falling onto another table. A couple ran in terror. The mysterious girl pulled out a buster blade.

"Stay back!" She swung the sword. She helped the intoxicated man out the door.

"Hold on!" Tifa ran after them but when she went outside the door they were gone. "I hope you can cover this!" Tifa told the man as she entered the room. The man was silent and completely clueless.

**Streets of Shinra**

"This isn't enough money to get a place to stay," The girl complained.

"Well sorry you're not pleased," The man told her.

"I'm going to go look for food," The girl left the man against a wall.

Cloud walked past the sitting man. He stopped to talk to him. "Hello?"

The man didn't answer.

"Hey... you alright?" Cloud kicked the mans foot and still no answer.

He let the man be and walked into Seventh Heaven. He was alarmed by the broken wood everywhere.

"Tifa!" He called.

"I'm over here," She smiled.

"What happened?"

"Some people got in a gambling disagreement, it's alright."

"Hmm."

"There was a strange couple with blankets over their heads. You think they could have been hiding from someone?"

"Now that I think of it I did see a man with a blanket covering his head and shoulders."

"That could have been the guy!"

"I'm going to go look for them," Cloud turned to the door.

"Wait," She grabbed his arm and he turned to her. "Forget about them," She released his arm. "They're not important. Spend a little more time with me. What's more important?" She got close to him as if she wanted to kiss him.

He leaned into her, ready to kiss her then he whispered, "They might know something about Sephiroth," He pulled away from her and walked out the door.

"Cloud!" Tifa screamed. She sighed in disappointment and turned around to find a crowd watching her. he went into the kitchen and started washing dishes.

She asked him what was more important and he didn't choose her. What was she going to do? She really thought Cloud loved her but his attitude was unbelievable.

**Rufus Shinra**

"Boss is there anything to do? A job? A mission?" Reno was on his back laying on a couch. "Grapes would you, Rude?"

"Hmm," Rude left the room.

"I'm afraid not... although there is a job," Rufus told him.

"Ooo! You don't say?" He sat up.

"Hmm," Rude handed Reno the grapes.

Reno once again laid down on the couch. He started throwing grapes into his mouth.

"So what's this I hear about a job?" He asked with his mouth full.

"I don't think you'll like it."

"I'll do any job, Boss, just come on already!" Reno yelled.

Rude was pushing a lawn mower up a hill and Reno was weed whacking carelessly.

"You were so bored," Rude said.

"Rude!" Reno growled.

Tseng and Rufus sat on the patio and drank lemon aid. Reno looked at them, not realizing he was chopping down sunflowers.

"Reno!" Rude yelled.

Reno gasped and pulled the weed whacker up away from the flowers.

"Hey watch it!" A woman said.

"Sorry!" Reno turned the weed whacker off and sat it down. "Scarlet?"

"Mhmm," She walked around him and walked up the path leading to the patio.

Tseng got up and met her half way.

"Scarlet," He said.

She didn't answer him instead she lit her pipe and smoked.

"I beg for you day and night," He confessed.

"Is that true?" She blew smoke in his face and smiled.

"Please? You know I'll do anything for you."

"Get on your knees and beg."

Tseng hesitated but got on his knees. He looked up at her which was almost impossible because of her large breasts. She put the pipe in her mouth and fixed her bun.

"Is this what you want?"

She pulled the pipe from her mouth.

"This is exactly what I don't want," She walked past him and he got a glance at her pink panties because the splits in her red dress were up to her thighs.

Tseng stood up and walked away swiftly. Scarlet sat across form Rufus and crossed her legs. Rude slid his sun glasses down to examine her. She moved her blonde bangs out of her face but they just slid back into place. She started talking to Rufus.

**Upstairs Seventh Heaven**

It was late and Tifa was laying in bed, waiting for Cloud to return. She had on a white tank top and black underwear. She was laying on top of the blankets curled up to a pillow. She was really tired but worried. She wiped her tears away and tried to think of only good things.

'Why can't I get to sleep lately? Am I really used to Cloud holding me at night? He hasn't slept here for three days only during the day. Why has he been staying out all night?' Thoughts controlled her mind.

*VII* The door opened but she felt too weak to look. The door shut, the door knob clicked then there were foot steps coming toward the bed.

"Cloud?" She turned over.

It really was him! He crawled into bed in only his shorts. He reached out to her, grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her roughly.

Her heart was racing. She had to have him. She wrapped her arms around his beck and pulled him on top of her. He was definitely ready.

He pulled her underwear off and grabbed her right leg. He slid right between her legs and began his work.

Tifa moaned loudly as he penetrated her. He slid inside her repeatedly. He continued to hold her right leg open. She ran her fingers up his back.

Cloud let go of her leg and leaned down on her. He lifted her tank top and licked her hard nipples. He stopped everything and leaned up.

"You haven't came yet," He rubbed her left leg, "I can change that."

Cloud shoved deep into her causing her to scream. He started humping her roughly. She moaned as she slid up and down with him. She came and he ran his fingers through her hair.

She started moaning in pain and he knew it but he didn't ease up. The bed was squeaking but he didn't care. He was breathing hard and so was she. With one more push he came. They both moaned with pleasure. *VII*


End file.
